


Complications

by carter_joe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, more people will show up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carter_joe/pseuds/carter_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance is difficult but sometimes things work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei had formed an unlikely friendship. What began with a senpai/kouhai dynamic turned into a true friendship after Kuroo managed to talk Tsukishima into giving up his number during Tsukishimas second year, thinking it was to ask Kuroo for volleyball advice or help in school if he needed. Though skeptical, Tsukishima sighed and put his number into Kuroo’s phone. Tsukishima caught quickly that volleyball advice was Kuroo’s third or fourth reason for getting Tsukishima’s number.

After Tsukishima and Kuroo began texting each other after meeting again at the Tokyo summer training camp, it was like they never stopped. Pushing the mid-point of his senior year, Tsukishima thought it was lame that a university student like Kuroo was talking to him so often. Tsukishima was never good at texting, often replying with a couple words that never allowed a conversation to continue. Despite this, Kuroo’s text’s flowed in whether Tsukishima replied poorly or not at all. It was as if Kuroo simply wanted someone to listen to his daily college adventures, which, Tsukishima had to admit there were some very weird stories that usually involved Bokuto. 

In the long stretches between camps when Kuroo would skip school to go watch them, he would complain that he never got to see Tsukishima enough. Tsukishima didn’t understand why Kuroo would want to but could not deny that he wouldn’t mind seeing Kuroo more often as well. The ticket either way was far too expensive for a high school student or a broke college student to buy casually so both were left to wonder what it would be like if they had the chance to spend time together doing something other than simply being in the same room with the focus being on volleyball. 

Talking to Kuroo one-on-one over text and later skype calls was like Tsukishima was speaking to a completely different Kuroo. He still said silly things but he was far more calm and cool than Tsukishima remembers him when they first met. He never struck Kuroo as the studious type and was shocked to learn that Kuroo was one of the top in his high school class. For late night studying, skype calls were becoming a necessity for both to keep focused and take short breaks to talk in order to make it through the night. Tsukishima never knew that he could be so invested in talking to one person as often as he talks to Kuroo. 

“You seem to like Kuroo-san a lot,” Yamaguchi brought up during lunch. “You’re always texting him.” 

“Sometimes it feels like he’s texting me more than I’m texting him.” Tsukishima said, picking up his lit up phone. “He has a lot to say.” 

[text from: Kuroo] Oh man, that midterm destroyed me. Let’s pray for my grade.

[text to: Kuroo] Shut up, you know you did well. 

[text from: Kuroo] WE’LL SEE 

“Kuroo again?” Yamaguchi asked between bites.

“Of course.” 

“You should bring him up here some time. Rather than only seeing him at camps.”

‘Maybe’ Tsukishima thought

\--

Week after week, Tsukishima grew fonder of his conversations with Kuroo. Their conversations grew deeper and more complex. Tsukishima almost felt that he could go to Kuroo about his troubles but bit his tongue before he spoke too much. Sometimes, Tsukishima’s heart rate would raise slightly during video calls. Kuroo has seemed more attractive the longer they spoke. His hidden intelligence behind his playful care-free attitude certainly drew Tsukishima to him. Even that tiny window in the corner that Kuroo resided in looked more attractive with every call. Tsukishima led himself to believe it was the lighting on Kuroo’s side that made him look different. 

Kuroo often came into conversation when Tsukishima was speaking to his brother, causing Akiteru to be excited about his younger brother having another close friend. This new Tokyo friend brought plenty of mystery and inquiry. 

“Kei, you talk about Kuroo-kun differently than you do about Tadashi.” 

“They’re different people.” Tsukishima looked up from his book. 

“Obviously.” Akiteru turned the volume down on the television. “I mean, well, you talk about Kuroo-kun more excitedly than you do about Tadashi. And I don’t mean because Tadashi is an older friend of yours. You seem eager to talk to Kuroo-kun in a way that you’ve never seemed to speak of Tadashi.”

“I don’t know what it is.” Tsukishima held up his book again to hide from his brother’s gaze. "He's very interesting."

“Mm, alright then. Just let me know how the training camp goes this week when you get to see him again.” 

Tsukishima did not want to ask where Akiteru was leading the conversation because he knew where it was going. It was not a secret to Akiteru that his younger brother was gay. Tsukishima came out to him in his second year after dinner the night before Akiteru was going back to college just in case. It was taken very well and Akiteru stated that he was not too shocked by the news but did not jump to conclusions on what Kei’s sexuality was. And because Akiteru was the most embarrassing person Kei knew, he began to jokingly ask his younger brother what his type was, which he refused to answer again and again but was glad his brother took it so well. 

Tsukishima had always known that he held a preference for boys after harboring a petty crush on Akiteru’s best friend in the first half of elementary school. It was a part of him that needed to be kept a secret after hearing boys on the playground saying terrible things about boys who like boys. How bad it was. How wrong. Tsukishima pushed his feelings to the back of his mind until his first year of high school when other team members would ask his opinion on Shimizu. 

“She’s very pretty.” Was all he would say.


	2. Chapter 2

Packing for training camps was easy. All he needed were multiple pairs of shorts and t-shirts, nothing special. Tsukishima’s phone was constantly vibrating on his desk but he already knew who was texting him. Kuroo was more excited about this training camp even though he was not a participant. Tsukishima understood that they were becoming close friends, but he did not understand why Kuroo was so excited to see him. 

It was not that Tsukishima was not excited to see Kuroo. Seeing Kuroo gave him something to look forward to during the grueling Tokyo training camp. It would be nice to speak with him in person during breaks and Kuroo always found a way to keep the conversation going. That was a quality Tsukishima liked about Kuroo. Yamaguchi accepted the silence but Kuroo fought against it. Kuroo’s effort to keep talking to Tsukishima was something that he thought he would hate about Kuroo, but he quickly learned to like it. Everyone around Tsukishima let him be the quiet person he was. He was never outward about his emotions and chose to be by himself. Even when he did not want to be, it ended up that way. Tsukishima knew he was spiteful. He did not always mean to be that way. He did not grow up with friends outside of the other kids at school, and even they were not too fond of him. 

Other than Yamaguchi and Akiteru, Tsukishima cannot think of anyone that he has ever spoken to more than Kuroo. He liked the way Kuroo talked to him. It was in a way that allowed him to open up and not feel embarrassed about it later. It did not happen often, but, Kuroo made him feel comfortable when doing so. When Kuroo spoke about himself, it was without holding back. Kuroo spoke like he had nothing to hide from Tsukishima. That Kuroo trusted him completely. And if Tsukishima wanted to laugh at something embarrassing Kuroo had said, Kuroo would laugh with him. 

When Kuroo turned twenty and could legally drink, the drunk phone calls Tsukishima received were the most interesting part of their friendship. Kuroo would drone on about any topic on his mind and eventually hit the drunken peak of telling Tsukishima and everyone else in the room how much he loved them. Tsukishima’s heart always skipped when he was the only person he would directly say their name when proclaiming his love. 

“Are you going to answer your phone?” Yamaguchi asked, setting his book down. “Kuroo may lose himself if you don’t talk to him.”

“He’s fine. He can last not talking to me for an hour.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Well, I guess. As long as you don’t say anything embarrassing about me.”

“Oh, Tsukki, I’d never.”

Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was gay. He had told him while they were walking home from practice one day soon after Tsukishima had told Akiteru. Yamaguchi admitted he was shocked, but reassured Tsukishima that it did not bother him. Tsukishima was thankful that, when it came to him, Yamaguchi kept his mouth shut. Any personal information that Tsukishima told Yamaguchi, to his knowledge, has never been told to another soul.  
\--

On the way to his last high school training camp, the ride to Tokyo was as long and boring as usual. Karasuno had to leave early in the morning to make it at a decent hour so Tsukishima opted to sleep most of the way. He was thankful for his sound blocking headphones to keep out the loud conversations from others around him. If it was not for this long trip, he would have left his expensive headphones at home. For closer events, Tuskishima began bringing a cheaper pair of headphones after a horrible incident that involved Hinata and Kageyama arguing along with an open water bottle in reach, leaving his headphones as a casualty. 

The tone signaling a text message came through his headphones and startled him awake. Tsukishima did not have to think twice about who it could be.

[text from: Kuroo] I’m so excited to see you Tsukki!! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you in the flesh.  
[text from: Kuroo] And you’re a 3rd year now!  
[text from: Kuroo] They grow up so fast :’)  
[text to: Kuroo] You woke me up.  
[text from: Kuroo] oops  
[text to: Kuroo] Oh well, we’re getting close anyway. 

Now that he was awake, Tsukishima had Yamaguchi asking how he felt about getting to see Kuroo again. Yamaguchi developed some courage over the last year and a half and would not take a simple “shut up” as an answer for something that Tsukishima did not want to talk about. It was embarrassing to talk about. He avoided talking in depth about Kuroo to Yamaguchi because he did not want Yamaguchi to get his hopes up on something Tsukishima had no courage to deal with. Pulling his headphones over his ears and trying to ignore Yamaguchi was hopefully enough to give him a hint.

Of course he was excited to see Kuroo again. They’ve only been able to see each other a few times in the last couple years and in the first two meetings, they were not friends. Tsukishima thought he was annoying when they did start talking during the 3rd gym sessions at the Tokyo training camp. Tsukishima complained on how annoying Kuroo was when they began texting each other. After all of that, he did not imagine that he was come to like Kuroo’s more upbeat personality in contrast of his own. Nor would he admit that he did not think it was as annoying for someone to crave his attention. 

Tsukishima did not know why he could come to terms with how he felt for Kuroo. It is not as though Yamaguchi or Akiteru would be surprised by the news. It was more than obvious. If anything, they would celebrate. Even more so if Kuroo revealed that he liked Tsukishima back. Tsukishima did not know how to approach Kuroo about a confession since he has never confessed to someone or even truly liked someone before. Tsukishima never thought of himself as the kind of person who would fall for someone; especially for someone like Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Groggily get off the bus, Tsukishima wishes he went to sleep earlier last night. Training today is going to be taxing on his tired mind. No one blamed Karasuno for being off their game the first day considering the long drive they have to take. He looked around, wondering if Kuroo was going to come out of somewhere unexpectedly and embarrass him he was hoping that Kuroo knew better. 

[text to: Kuroo] We’re here.  
\--

Almost dinner time and still no sign of Kuroo. Tsukishima has not had much time to sneak a look at his phone during any short breaks that were available. The gym had terrible service anyway so text messages easily could get lost. He was sure that Kuroo would find time to come by and watch them but, of course, it was only the first day of the week long training camp. 

Karasuno’s last match before dinner ended in a surprising win. Tsukishima sighed with relief and walked away to grab his water bottle while the other team did a lap of flying falls. Karasuno only got away with only a handful of wins per Tokyo training camp but those moments of peace were not left unappreciated. Tsukishima sat down against the wall and closed his eyes. 

The call for dinner was the best sound that Tsukishima had heard all day. A time where they could eat at their leisure, lay in the grass, and the days stress from games was over until tomorrow. Tsukishima often looked for a place to sit that was covered in shade. The Tokyo sun was hotter and even though it was beginning to set, he did not want what was left of it to beat down on him. 

Yamaguchi retreated with him under a tree with some other players with the same idea. Tsukishima wished he could go to sleep right now but Hinata and Kageyama would throw fits if he refused to block for them in the extra practice session after dinner. 

Thinking he could sneak a few minutes rest, a familiar voice brought him back. 

“Oi, Tsukki!” 

Kuroo was carrying a plate of food of his own. Those managers were too kind to him. 

“Who let you have food? You’re not a player.” 

“Ouch. I’ll have you know I helped those lovely ladies cook it all.” Kuroo swept a piece of his hair with a finger. “Well, mostly just on rice duty but I’ve found a new respect for managers. How they can cook all of this in the amount of time to feed, what, fifty people and it all be good? It’s amazing, really.”

Kuroo sat down next to Tsukishima and began going through his own food. He looked less stressed out since the last time Tsukishima had seen his face on that tiny video chat window on his computer monitor. It was odd seeing Kuroo in normal clothes and not in simple shorts and a t-shirt. He looked decent while Tsukishima felt disgusting and sweaty. 

“Did you get here and go straight to helping the girls?”

“Nah, I watched everyone for a bit but you guys were playing and you looked a little dead inside so I figured it wouldn’t be best if I tried to get your attention.” 

“Good choice.”

“I did text you but I figured you weren’t going to be glued to your phone.” 

“I figured that I would see you eventually.”

Kuroo’s voice lowered. 

“There’s no way that I could miss out on the limited time I actually get to see you.”  
\--

Kuroo left after half an hour to help the girls clean up all of the pots and pans. As the others sitting under the tree were preparing to leave soon after, they made comments on how much Tsukishima talked and that they didn’t know he could talk that much. Tsukishima had to ignore Yamaguchi’s knowing smile after witnessing him watch Kuroo walk back to the building. 

“What are you going to do about this one, Tsukki?”

“I really don’t know.”  
\--

Kuroo came during dinner and left halfway into the extra training time every day. He had classes in the morning, work in the afternoon, and had to study in the evenings. There was a break after midterms but not enough to relax over.

Seeing Kuroo again in person was refreshing. Being able to talk to him and be near him made their friendship feel so much more real. Occasionally, each would catch the other stealing glances. Kuroo was more obvious about his embarrassment, Tsukishima did not know what to do with his own. 

On the last night, Kuroo asked Tsukishima if he would go on a walk. They had gone on walks before. It was a nice way to cool down after a full day. Tsukishima found it difficult to find things to say since they have been texting each other so often. Kuroo made small talk about his classes and work, Tsukishima would listen and comment. Before they reached back to the facility. Kuroo stopped him. 

“Tsukki, can I ask something of you?”

“Sure.”

“Can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the new second chapter is out! A new beginning to it but a lot of it is the same. I felt that it was lacking and I felt as though I was letting you guys down with it. I was going to change the cliffhanger but decided not to. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
> please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never truly tried writing something like this before so i'm quite nervous to post it. This is the beginning of what could be a long multi chapter fic but i'd love feedback and encouragement to keep on going!
> 
> EDIT: I really hated how chapter two was so rushed into things so i deleted it and a new chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
